Life outside the Friend Zone
by ILikePinkStuff
Summary: Mara and John Cena have been best of friends. They spend so much time together and been there for each other through thick and thin. When John Cena gets hurt at TLC , Mara puts her life on hold to help him through it. How did it take her this long to realize her feelings for him? Will he feel the same ? Read ! John Cena/ OC
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for DivaliciousDooL ! Hope you enjoy (:**

* * *

**summary: **

Mara and John Cena are the best of friends. They spend so much time together and been there for each other through thick and thin. When John Cena has his accident at TLC, Mara puts her life on hold to help him through it. How did it take her this long to realize her feelings for him? Will he feel the same way?

* * *

Chapter 1!

Mara Grayson was a 29 year old born and raised in New York. The tall brunette was a former model, and now a current business woman and author. Currently, she lives in a apartment in the suburbs of New York and works at a Magazine office as one of the top writers. Her life is pretty normal, that is, untill she's with her bestfriend.

Her long-time bestfriend John Cena was one of the craziest people she's ever met. Ever since Senior year in highschool, the two have been the closest of friends you might ever meet. to this day, they are still unseperatable. Even though John is away 340 days of the year, he still makes time for Mara.

Today was saturday and WWE was in New York for TLC. That means Mara gets to see John. The plan was for him and Mara to stay at the hotel with the roster on Saturday night. Then the two would travel to Philidelphia for Monday Might Raw, which was the slammys. Mara was excited to see him compete. It's been a while since she went to one of his shows. She was also excited to see the Slammys. Mara knew that a lot of Hall of Famers and legends are there on this special night. But the worst part was, that it would all end on Tuesday when John had to go to the next city. But she new they would have fun either way.

* * *

*Saturday, 11:30 am*

Mara was at work today, working on an article that was due on Monday. She wanted to get it done so she had more time with John. Today she was going to meet him at the airport and then go back to his hotel at 3. Then the rest of the day was free for them. It has been about 3 months since they saw eachother last. They always call and facetime, but its not the same as being together in person. They always had so much fun causing trouble and laughing at their own jokes, especially John's. he has such a dirty mind, he makes everything someone says sound dirty. He's exactly like he was in highschool.

Her medium length brown waved hair was tied into a messy bun on the top of her head with some strands framing her face. She wore a white blouse with a black pencil skirt and white heels; a typical work outfit. Her perfectly manicured hands typed on the keyboard of her apple computer. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, which was unusual. People usually just came in at the office. When she saw a rather large figure standing outside of the door through the frosted glass on her door, she got up and opened it. When Mara saw that familar smile, she smiled and hugged him.

"Dimples, I thought you were coming home later" Mara said while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was supposed to Dollface, but I wanted to surprise you. I missed you" Her bestfriend, John Cena said while he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I missed you too" Mara said before dissconecting and going into her office with John. She closed her door and sat back in her chair. As she continued typing, John walked over to the desk and sat on the end of it on Mara's side of it. He watched as she typed and said "watcha typing?

Mara looked up at him and said "an article about shoes for this season."

He nodded his head and lifted her up out of the chair. He sat down while placing her on his lap.

Mara laughed and said "Dimples what are you doing?"

John placed his hands on the desk and said "Helping you with the article. I know a little about shoes. What are this seasons shoes? Nikes? Adidas?"

Mara giggled and said "actually, Uggs and Nude Pumps"

John nodded slowly, acting like he understood. Mara just smiled and said "How about we get some lunch? I have my break for an hour and a half." she got up and grabbed her jacket.

"sounds good. Lets go" John got up and walked Mara out of the building and out onto the sidewalk. He looked at her and said "which way dollface?"

She looked at him and said "right"

John smiled and put out an arm for her to grab. "Shall we?"

Mara smiled and said "we shall Mr. Cena"

Mara grabbed it and walked down to a local diner with John, when they entered, they got a seat in the back and caught up on things. a lot happens in 3 months. They talked about Mara's job and how she was planning on upgrading to be a journalist that travels around. She wasn't sure about the choice, it was just a thought at the back of her head at the moment. Then, the food came and the two started to talk about John's job.

"So, who's that AJ girl you kissed? Seems like your really into her" Mara said while taking a bite of her french fry. Then she took a sip of her water. Mara always watches Raw. She loved seeing John doing his thing. But lately this Aj girl, has been all up on him. To be quite honest, Mara didn't really like it.

"Oh, she's just a co worker. It was just a kiss, nothing really more." John replied, looking out the window.

"Really? She seems to act like it's more" Mara said, holding her head up with her hands.

"Yeah, she tends to do that." John folded his arms on the table and looked at Mara, especially at her eyes. Her unique eyes.

Mara's eyes were the prettiest color of black. When the light hit then, they looked like a dark Navy-Blue. These eyes were one of the many things that John liked about her. They fit her perfectly. Mara giggled and said "What?"

John smiled and said "Im just really happy that you're coming tomorrow and Monday. I just haven't seen you in so long."

Mara smiled and looked at him. She laughed and said "you know what I just realized?"

John looked at her curiously and said "What?"

Mara replied "You're funny looking."

John smirked and said "you're gonna get it dollface."

Mara also smirked while she got up and said "Bring it Cena."

He shook his head and got up as well. Mara ran to the cash register and said "keep the change." She ran out and down the sidewalk laughing as John chased after her. he soon caught up to her and scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder. She laughed while saying "put me down dimples!"

He put her down while laughing and said "im so tickleing you when we get to your office."

Mara smiled and said "you gotta get me first!" she quickly took her heels off and ran to the end of the block before stopping and saying "OW!" She held her foot and hopped on one leg trying to balance.

John quickly ran over to her and said "whats wrong?" he walked her over to a bench and sat her down.

she continued holding her foot and said "I think I stepped on a peice of glass. Oww! This hurts like hell!"

John calmed Mara down and said "let me see" he gentley took her foot and exaimed the bottom of her foot, only to find a little itty bitty peice of glass in her foot. It didn't even bleed.

"Dollface, there is the smallest peice of glass in there. Stop being so dramatic!"

Mara looked at him with a peircing look and said "it hurts you peice of shit! Now carry me back."

John looked at her and said "who the hell do I look like?"

Mara smiled and said "my bestfriend that wants to carry me."

John just laughed and smiled while saying "your a bitch, you know that right" he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the office.


	2. Chapter 2

*8 pm*

Mara slugged to John's hotel room and John soon followed. The two were completely exhausted from walking all over today. They shopped, walked to the other side of town, then walked back to Mara's apartment. And the worst part, Mara did this all in heels. When they finally got to the room, Jen ran over to the bed and collapsed onto it and moaned in pleasure. She kicked off her shoes and rested her feet.

Then John collapsed on top of her. "Uggh! John!" She said underneath of him. John laughed and didn't move. After trying to push the lifeless life of her, Mara hust gave up. John laughed and got off of her. She finally breathed and rolled over to she was facing the ceiling.

"im taking a shower." Mara said while getting up and walking into the bathroom. She took a half-hour shower and got out. She wrapped a towel around her hody and walked into the room to find John watching T.V.

"im done if you wanted to get in" she said while she got out her pajamas out of her suitcase.

"im more of a shower-in-the-morning person. Thanks anyway." He said looking over at her from the couch.

"Suit youself" Mara replied, walking back into the bathroom. She got change into an oversized "Pink" by victoria secret shirt and short shorts that had cheetah print on them. Mara put her brown hair into a bun on the top of her head and walked out. John was now laying on the bed one his side with his eyes closed. Mara made her way over to her suitcase on the other side and placed her clothes from that day in it.

As she bent over, John opened his eyes and was about to say something, but stopped when he saw her butt. "Damn, thats one nice ass" he thought to himself. When Mara stood back up, John quickly shut his eyes and acted like he was sleeping. Mara walked over to the bed and climbed under the covers while laughing.

"I saw you staring at my butt dimples. Don't act like you weren't." She said as she snuggled into the covers.

John smiled and opened his eyes. "Well its kindof hard not to when you're flaunting it around like its nothing."

Mara opened her mouth in shock an said "I do not show it off!"

John nodded an said "mhhmmm" while getting up and taking off his shirt. "just look at your shorts. Can they get any shorter?"

Mara smirked and said "Do you want me to change?"

John slipped off his pants and climbed under the covers as well while saying "Nah, i like the view." He winked when Mara laughed.

"you're an idiot Dimples"

John smiled and said "I know Dollface. Night"

Mara closed her eyes and turned on her side facing the wall. As she started to fall asleep, she felt two strong hands grab her hips and pull her close. She smiled when John kept her close and wrapped his arms around her. This wasn't this unuasual way they sleep if they sleep in the same bed.

Mara was almost asleep when John started tickling her. She squirmed around while laughing untill she started crying.

"Jo-John sto-st-stop! HAHA!" John laughed then finally stopped. when Mara cuaght her breath, she was on the otherside of the bed. She looked at John who was still laughing looking at her. she chuckled slightly and said "you suck"

John smirked and said "you blow, if you know what I mean." He winked and Mara hit him in the arm.

"John! Thats innapropiate!" Mara exclaimed while laying back down.

"its true, though dollface. Now come back over here, im cold." John said calming down and opening his arms for Mara to lay back in.

"You're gonna tickle me!" Mara said, hesitating.

John gave his signature half smile an said "I won't, I promise."

Mara looked at him then smiled and layed back in his arms. They fell asleep after talking untill 11 pm.

* * *

At 8 in the morning, Mara and John were still sleeping in eachothers arms. But after tossing and turning, John's head ended up laying on Mara's chest right next to her breasts. When a knock souded on the door, John woke up and rubbed his eyes. He slowly got up trying not to wake up Mara. He walked over to the door and opened it to see Randy Orton, his second bestfriend.

"John! Where were you last night man!" Randy practically yelled. John quickly covered his mouth and said "ssh! Not so loud!"

When Mara rolled over and groaned, she quickly fell back asleep. The movemnet made a ruffling noise that Randy heard. He peered over John's shoulder and into the room and found her. He said "mmm" and lookked at John.

"oh I see, you were banging the girl last night?" Randy said smirking.

"Hell no! Its not like that, she's my bestfriend Mara. She's coming to TLC with me." John said rubbing his eyes. He was still half asleep.

"Your bestfriend Mara that you slept with." Randy winked and looked back at Mara. "shes pretty sexy, too with that nice rack. You my friend are one lucky man"

John hit Randy on the back of the head and said "Randy, its not like that. It's too early to be dealing with this shit man. Im going back to sleep." He shut the door and got back into bed.

When he wrapped his arms around Mara, she groaned and said "who was that?"

John closed his eyes and said "Randy Orton. Its nothing."

Mara giggled and said "why did I hear my name and slept with in the same sentence?"

John chuckled and said "because Randy's an idiot. Im getting some more sleep"

Mara smiled and said "alright." She fell back to sleep untill another knock came on the door at 10. John groaned and said "can you get that"

Mara sighed and got up to answer the door. Her low cut shirt was revealing the tops of her bra and the longness of her shirt covered up the front of her shorts. Her hair was still in a perfect little bun.

She opened the door and saw AJ Lee. The girl had a smile on her face, but it faded when she saw Mara. "who are you?" AJ said with a attitude. Mara rubbed her head and said "Mara. May I help you?"

Aj swallowed and said "is John here?"

Mara looked at him laying on the bed with a arm where she should be and tuen pooked baack at Aj. "He's still sleeping. Ill pass on a message that you were here?"

Aj nodded angrily an walked off While clenching her fist. Mara shook her head and closed the door. she layed back in the bed and fell back asleep for the third time that morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start, I just wanna say sorry for updating so late. I promised to update daily, but lately I've been really busy. But after today, I promise to update earlier. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

*3 pm, Sunday. 5 hours till TLC*

"so are you excited to meet everyone?" John asked Mara as they drove to the arena. The girl was estastic to go and meet all the superstars and divas backstage before the PPV. More importantly, she was excited to watch them wrestle from her front row seat.

Today Mara decided to wear one of John's "Ten Years Strong" shirts but cut into a strappless tube top. One of her friends from modeling days was a designer and styled it cutely for Mara. She also wore black skinny jeans and tan uggs with her hair curled like Victoria Secret models. She had mascara and eyeliner on with some lipgloss, bothing to dramatic.

"yes! your so awesome John. Thankyou." Mara smiled as John smiled.

"Your welcome dollface. Thanks for coming" He responded pulling into the parking lot of the arena.

"How couldn't I. I haven't seen you in so long." She responded, looking at him.

"I know. I missed you" He said smiling.

"Same."

John half smiled and said "im warning you now, there will be cameras when we get out of this car. Just stay right behind me no matter what. Okay?"

Mara nodded and got out of the car. She got her purse and put on her sunglasses to block the sun. For Decmeber, it was pretty sunny in New York. They made there way around the corner to find cameras and fans suronding the entrance. fortunatly, there was security standing infront of the door. They slowly walked up to the door trying not to get notcied yet. When The guards saw John, they cleared a path for them to walk through to the door.

John grabbed Mara's arm and lead her to the door while papparatzi and fans took pictures of them. When they got into the building, Mara took a deep breath abd slid off her sunglasses before saying "Damn, they're crazy."

John laughed and said "welcome to Show Buisness hun." He took his duffle bag and started walking down the hall.

They walked down to the mens locker room and was about to go in, but Mara said "wait"

John turned towards her with his hand on the handle and said "what?"

Mara replied "Am I allowed in there? Its the men's locker room.."

John chuckled and said "yeah. Let me check though. Hold on." He opened the door and looked in. He opened it fully and said "Theres no naked guys in here. You're good."

Mara smiled and walked in. John walked over to the group of guys and talked to them. When Sheamus noticed Mara, he said "whos this beautfiul women over here?" Mara smiled and walked over to them.

"this is my bestfriend Mara. Mar, this is Mike, Sheamus, Daniel, and Randy." John said introducing her to them.

"Nice to meet ya. If you ever needa tour. Just let me know fella!" Sheamus responded shaking her head.

"Oh, so this is the girl I saw in your bed this morning.." Randy said, winking at her. Mara laughed when John said "Randy! I told you we didn't sleep together"

Mike butted in and said "Wait, your the girl Aj is talking about?"

Mara looked at him confused and said "What do you mean? What is she saying?"

Daniel also intruded and said "she's going around telling people that she came to John's room this morning and you answered the door half naked."

After John woke up, Mara told him that AJ stopped by. John just blew off AJ's calls and texts and hung out with Mara.

Mara shrugged and said "well that statement is false."

Miz laughed and said "your taking this lightly?"

The girl shrugged again and said "Whats the point of it bothering me? I don't really feeling like being involved with her. Karma will eventually come back and bite her in the ass."

John chuckled and put an arm around her while saying "thats a girl dollface."

Randy started laughing and said "dollface? thats such a dumb name!"

Mara smirked and said "Oh please. You wish you could call me dollface." She winked and walked out of the locker room. When she walked out, Miz smiled amd said "Im not too worried about her with Aj. She can defend herself."

John nodded and said "hell yeah she can. In highschool, this girl was talking about her behind her back, and Mara broke her nose."

Daniel laughed and said "man, you've know her for that long? Well, don't let Vince get a hold of her, he'll damn sure have her signing a contract."

John chuckled and said "nah. I've tried to talk her into it, but she won't agree to it."

They continued talking as Mara made her way to catering. On her way, she was texting on her iPhone 5 and wasn't paying attention. Suddenly she ran into someone and fell on her butt. The other person stayed standing but almost fell. Mara looked up and saw one of the divas standing there. It was Kaitlyn. She smiled and reached out to help Mara up. Mara smiled and took her hand and stood up, then fixed herself.

"im so sorry, i've should've payed attention" Mara said looking at the diva.

Kaitlyn laughed and said "its cool." she held out her hand and said "Kaitlyn. And you?"

Mara laughed and shook her hand while saying "Mara."

They two started walking to catering. "so Mara, you a new diva?"

Mara shook her head and said "actually, im here with a friend."

Kaitlyn looked at her an said "who?"

They two sat at a table with water bottles and Mara replied proudly "John Cena."

Kaitlyn gasped and said "you're the girl that Aj was talking about!" She looked around to make sure no one was listening and whispered "is it true that you slept with him?"

Mara sighed and said "no, we're just friends" Mara knew that there was going to be a lot of drama today and tomorrow. And she didn't really like all of the attention. AJ is taking this way too far.

"okay, of you ever have a problem worh Aj, let me know. i'll talk to you again." Kaitlyn got up and walked away to the divas locker room as Mara sat at the table thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

*TLC, Main event*

It was around 10:30 pm, and there was only one match left; John Cena vs Dolph Ziggler. Mara was sitting in the front row, right next to commentary. She loved listening to Micheal Cole and Jerry Lawler together. They were hilarious.

Mara has loved the whole experience backstage and during the show. She met some more divas and superstars. She also talked to Jerry Lawler, and Micheal Cole. Mara met them a few years ago at another WWE event. They are also good friends. Throughout the night, she talked to them occasionally.

Finally, Justin Roberts announced the main event. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a Ladder match for the World HeavyWeight Championship Contract! Welcoming first, Mr. money in the bank, Dolph Ziggler!"

When his music came on, Dolph came down to the ring with Vickie Gurerro. Mara never really liked Dolph, he was conceited in her eyes. And Vickie, Mara she really hated her. She thought she was annoying and really loud. Dolph got into the ring and did his thing while Vickie came and sat on the other side of the commentatlry booth, thank god. Mara couldn't stand listening to her yelling.

Then John Cena came out. Mara smiled and clapped for him. He ran down to the ring and slid in. He did his thing and took off his shirt. Instead of throwing it, he slid out of the ring and walked up to Mara. She smiled and said "good luck"

John smiled and hugged her tightly. After he gave his shirt to a kid next to Mara and slid back in to start his match. Punches and kicks were thrown, but neither man stayed down. It looked like John was dominating when Vickie went into the ring and tried to attack John. Then Aj came down and attacked her.

It was crazy, nothing Mara expected. When things calmed down, John got on the ladder and was about to reach it, when Aj pushed John. John fell out of the ring and slammed onto the floor. When he didn't move, parametics came to his aid and the ref stopped the match. Mara had to be next to John. She hopped the baracade and was about to run to him when refs stopped her.

"Get back in the crowd, now. Superstars and medics only ma'am." The ref said blocking her.

"But im his bestfriend! I have to be with him!" Mara said trying to push through. She kept her eyes on John to see if he moved.

"No, go back!" they said pushing her back.

"Let her go! He knows her, we know her!" Jerry Lawler said trying to convince them.

The refs looked a him and then let her go. She ran over to John and shook him saying "John! Wake up!"

The medics did what they had to do and eventually began putting him on a gurny. during that time, Aj eventually came over to Mara. Mara got up and got in her face. They didn't say anything, just glared at eachother closely. They're foreheads were toutching and Mara clenched her fist. As the staredown was captured on the titaron, Aj finally took a final look and skipped away angrily. Mara glared at her as she made her way to the curtian.

When John was taken backstage and to an ambulance, Mara was there the whole tine, praying. When she saw John fell, her heart dropped. That fall could've parolyzed him. While Mara sat in the back of the ambulance with John, she held his hand. She couldn't imagine what John would do if he couldn't wrestle anynore. Occasionally a tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of it.

They finally got to the hospital and John went straight to the emergency unit. Mara had to sit in the waiting room, which she hated. She wanted to be there when he woke up. while she sat in a chair looking on her twitter, a nurse came up to her.

"Ms. Mara?" The girl asked sweetly.

"Yes?" Mara replied kindly, getting up.

"You are permitted to see Mr. Cena now. Follow me." The nurse led Mara to his room and opened the door. John was laying on the bed talking to his father on the phone. He sounded weak and looked like he was in pain. Mara smiled when he saw her. She walked in and quitley shut the door.

While they were in deep conversation, John randomly said to Mara "My dad said hi"

Mara giggled and shouted "Hi Mr. Cena!" Loud enough so he could hear her. John laughed and said "Bye Dad. Love ya too." He hung up his phone and looked at Mara.

"How ya feeling dimples?" Mara said, walking up to his bed.

"to be honest, I feel like shit. My back hurts, my head hurts, my knee is jacked up. This sucks." He replied.

Mara sat on the edge of the bed and said "aww, poor baby" sarcastically. They laughed and she said "what happened to your knee?"

He looked at his wrapped knee and said "its slightly torn. Im gonna have to take off untill it heals, it won't be too long though."

Mara nodded and said "Well, what about tomorrow? Will you be okay to go?" She was refurring to the slammys.

John nodded and said "yeah, im not going to miss it."

Mara yawned and John said "How about you go back to the hotel and get some sleep? I'll be okay here."

Mara nodded and hugged him while saying "I'll be back in the morning. See ya" She got her purse and walked out and drove back to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

*2 am, hospital*

it was 2 am, and John was deep asleep in his hospital bed with his arm extended of the bed. He was laying snug on his side. The door to his room cracked open and none other then Mara slid in quietly. She was wearing a pink hoodie with matching sweatpants and her uggs. She stood there looking at John sleeping, then walked up to his bed and gently layed in it. She layed close to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

John slowly woke up and opened his eyes. He sighed and said "Mar, what are you doing here? You should be at the hotel sleeping." He slipped his hand on her hip.

Mara closed her eyes and said "I know, but I couldn't stop worrying that you were lonely. I wanted to stay with you." She placed her warm hand on his bicep.

John took the blanket and slipped it over Mara. He then grabbed her and brought her closer to him. He drapped an arm over her hip and said "Fine, goodnight." He kissed her forehead softly and fell asleep.

* * *

*Monday, 5:00 pm*

Mara and John just arrived at the Wells Fargo Center, where the slammys will be held. John had his knee wrapped and pretty much limped everywhere. The hospital offered cruches for him, but he didn't want them.

"John, you seriously need cruches. You can't just limp everywhere" Mara said as she helped John down to the mens locker room.

"why? It's not like im competing or anything. I can walk." He said protesting the idea pf cruches.

They walked into the locker room and John sat on the bench. Mara sat down her purse and phone and said "Your being ridiculous. Im going to the trianers room to get you cruches."

Before John could say anything, Mara walked out and to the trainers room. On her way, she saw the person that she hated the most; Aj Lee. What is up with that bitch. Mara heard that she got the Diva of the Year award, something she clearly doesn't deserve. After that stunt she pulled ar TLC, Mara really wanted to pull the hair out of Aj's head. when Aj saw her, she looked at her with a glare and walked away. Mara mentally calmed herself and walked away.

Mara made her way to the trainer and got cruches for John. She walked back to the mens locker room and walked in, but didn't see John. Mara looked around confused untill Mr. McMahon walked up behind her. He said "Hello"

Mara quickly turned around and gasped. Mr. McMahon laughed and Mara put a hand on her heart. "oh my god, you scared me." she said heavily breathing.

Vince laughed and said "im sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." he held out his hand and said "Mara, is it?"

Mara smiled and knodded while shaking his hand and saying "Hi Mr. McMahon"

He smiled and said "call me Vince" Mara smiled amd sat the cruches on the bench while saying "Can I help you with anything?"

Vince responded amd said "actually, no, I just wanted to ask you a question. Do you mind coming to my office for a second?"

Mara nodded nervously and followed him to his office. What was wrong? Did she do something? As she walked behind him amd entered his office, so many questioned ran through her mind. She was soon snapped out of her thoughts.

"I saw what happend to John last night and that look that you and Aj shared, which can only mean one thing. Is there something going on between you and John?"

Mara shook her head and said "no Sir, we are only friends. I heard the rumor that was going around saying that I answered his door half naked, I was in my pajamas. Me and John shared a bed that night, thats all. Nothing happened."

Vince chuckled and said "don't be so nervous, you and John aren't introuble. I just wanted to know. Also, I saw this picture on TMZ. Take a look"

Vince turned his computer screen to Mara to reveal a picture of John leading Mara into the building yesterday. Next to that was another picture of John laying on the floor of the arena with Mara by his side. The caption was:

_John Cena with Another Woman?_

_WWE superstar John Cena is found with another woman walking into an arena in New York yesterday for paper-view TLC. At the same time, Cena is in a alleged "relationship" with co-worker and current WWE diva AJ Lee. After a few weeks of being accused of affairs and lying, is John done with AJ? Is this mystery woman replacing AJ? Is this the end of AjCena, and the start of a new WWE Drama?_

Mara covered her mouth in shock and looked at Vince. Why was she getting sucked into this? Was this why Aj was toturing her? Vince looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Mara looked at him and said "I swear, he was just walking me into the building."

Vince nodded and said "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to get a job here? I've heard a lot about you from John earlier last night before his match. You could be his manger of some type? You could be like Vickie."

Mara looked at him, thinking. She then said "I appreciate the offer, but im not a manager. Im more of an office person. Thank you, though."

She stood up and went for the door, but stopped when Vince said "wait" Mara turned around and looked at him. "how about you be an assistant genral manager? Even when there's a new GM, you won't loose your position."

Mara smiled and said "i'll consider it" Vince smiled when she walked out.

Mara walked back to the locker room to get her phone and purse before someone took it. Then she went to look for John.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I just wanna apologize for me not updating daily. I've just haven't been keeping up with writing lately. Lol, im gonna have to make a scheldule. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was 11:30pm, and the Slammys just ended. Mara was walking backstage thinking about the job offer from Vince. She was also sad, because tonight was her last night with John for a while. The last 3 days have gone by so fast.

Mara also thought about the show tonight. Aj kissed Dolph, whivh pissed her off. She could tell that John was pissed at that. He was also sabotized once again, but he won the Superstar of the Year award. She smiled when she remembered his speech. John mentioned her in it, saying "I wanna thank my bestfriend Mara Grayson, who's in the crowd tonight. She's always there for me and I love her, and for the record, we're _just _friends."

Mara made her way to the men's locker room with a gloomy face and walked in. When she saw only Mike the Miz in there, she grabbed her suitcase and walked back out and into the hall. She sighed and continued walking down the hall. She was stopped when two arms grabbed her waist from behind and spun her around. She giggled slightly when she was put down, but frowned sadly when she turned around and saw John. He was laughing, but stopped when he saw Mara's frown.

"Dollface, what's wrong?" He asked concern.

Mara shook her head and hugged John tightly while saying "I have to say goodbye."

John pulled away and said "why? I don't leave untill tomorrow morning?" Mara brushed back her hair and said "I think it's best if I leave tonight. I don't wanna deal with waking up early tomorrow morning.." she grabbed the handle of her suitcase and wheeled it farther down the hall.

John looked at her confused and ran after her. He got infront of her and stopped her while saying "Mara, what's wrong?" he tried to make eye contact with her, but she avoided it.

"nothing, John, just let me go to my car." She said now frusturated. She just wanted to get this over with.

He looked at her with concern and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and hugged her while she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they disconnected, Mara smiled slightly and walked off to the parking lot. John just stood there looking at her walk with his hands on his hips. He sighed amd shook his head while walking back to the Men's locker room.

* * *

Mara walked down the hall to her apartment and walked in. After 2 hours of driving, she arrived back in New York at 2:30 am. She took off her shoes and collapsed on the bed. After just laying there for 5 minutes, she got up and changed into low cut tank top and baggy zebra print sweat pants. Mara walked over to her bed and climbed in.

Mara stared at the ceiling thinking. It was so quiet without John, and she hated it. She thought about the job offer from Vince again. She hasn't told John yet because she wasn't sure about it. She loved wrestling and the business, it was kindof hard to pass up the deal of being a Genral Manager of it, and getting payed for it made it even better. But did she really want to deal with Vickie? Maybe they could come to an agreement. And she would be with John all the time. After thinking hard, Mara fell asleep.

* * *

*6 am*

Mara rolled over and rested her head on someones shoulder and placed her hand on their chest. Suddenly, a deep voice said "Good Morning sunshine"

Mara slowly opened her eyes and looked up. When her eyes ajusted to the light, she saw John smiling at her, laying in her bed with his hands behind his head. Mara yelled amd jumped up while covering herself. "John! What the hell are you doing here!"

John laughed and said "did I enterupt your dream about me? Explains the drool" he winked.

Mara hit him in the stomach and then checked her phone that was charging on the table next to her bed. She looked at him and said "Really? Its 6 am! You have nothing better to do at 6 am! Shouldn't you be on your way to Pittsburg?"

John smiled and said "actually, I was here to pick you up and bring you with us, but I guess not."

Mara looked at him curiously as she walked out of the bathroom and said "what do you mean take me with you? And who's us?"

Out of nowhere Daniel Bryan and the Miz jumped into the room and said "SURPRISE!" Mara looked at John and he said "a bus is waiting outside. Lets go!"

Mara looked out her window and saw a bus that said "WWE" on it with the logo. She then said "Where are we going!"

"You're coming to Super Smackdown and tribute to the troops with me. Now get dressed, you have 5 minutes to pack" he walked out with Miz and Daniel while Mara shouted after him "John! Thats not enough time!"

Mara franticaly threw 4 outfits in her big pink polka-dot suitcase and some shoes. She quickly got changed into a big blue caridgan and white skinny jeans with a pair of bright pink adidas hightops. She left her hair down and got her iPhone and iPad. She ran down to the bus where John was waiting. He put her suitcase in the bag part of the bus and walked her in. When she walked in, Miz, Daniel Bryan, and Randy Orton were all asleep. John and Mara sat on the window bench and eventually fell asleep, with Mara's head on Johns lap.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mar, wake up.." Mara slowly woke up to John shaking her. She smiled and sat up. She then said "where are we?"

John got up and said "We're at a Wawa in Cumberland PA, lets go get some food." John picked up Mara on his back and walked out of the bus where paparatzi was already lined up.

"just ignore them" John said to Mara while walking into the store. John put mara down and they walked over to the ordering section. Mara got a BLT with Mac and Cheese, and John got a Roast beef sandwhich with a bag of chips. John paid while Mara used the bathroom. Soon everyone was back on the bus and on the way to Pittsbrug.

* * *

It was about 3 pm, and the bus finally arrived in Pittsburg for Super Smackdown. Mara ran out of the vehicle as quick as possible, since she had to pee. "Use the bus bathroom!" John repeated the whole time she had to use the bathroom. Mara refused to use the nasty bathroom. John took his time to get out of the bus, he wasn't in any rush. He laughed when he saw Mara rushing to the building.

Mara ran into the arena and straight to the bathroom. Once she peed, she came back out just in time to find John with her bag. They walk to the locker room and Mara puts her stuff down. "Im going to Vince's office." mara tells him.

John looked at her weirdly and said "why?" Mara didn't want to tell him anything yet, so she just said "because" she walked out and down to his office before John could ask any more questions.

She knocked on the door and was greeted by him smiling. "come in Mara" he said holding the door for her. She walked in and sat in one of the chairs.

"so, did you decide yet?" Vince said sitting in his chair at hit desk.

"yeah, I thought for a while, and I would love to be a Genral Manager. When do I start?" Mara said smiling.

Vince smiled and said "How about the first Raw in 2013? I want to give you time to get ready." Mara replied "sounds great!"

Vince pulled out a paper and a pen and put it infront of Mara. "sign this and your good to go"

Mara read the paper and signed her name at the bottom of the paper. She handed it to Vince and stood up. Vince walked over to her and shook her hand while saying "its official. Welcome to the family!"

They talked for a minute and Mara left with a smile on her face. She can't believe she's gonna be Genral Manager of Raw! Thats huge! She walked back to the locker room and sat on the bench, smiling. John walked over to her and said "what are you smiling about?"

Mara shook her head and said "nothing" she tried to wipe the smile off her face. John knew something was up and said "Mara, tell me"

She sighed and said "guess what" John sat next to her and said "what?.."

Mara turned to him so she had a leg on either side of the bench and said "Yesterday, Vince asked me something.. And I said yes"

John looked at her confused and said "what did he ask?"

Mara smiled and said "If I wanted to be assistant Genral Manager.."

John smiled and said "So you're gonna be Genral Manager of Raw with Vickie?"

Mara jumped up and said "yes! I start next week!" John got up and hugged her while saying "Congrats dollface."

When they stopped hugging, Mara smirked at him amd playfully said "its 'boss' to you Mr. Cena."

John looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said "excuse me?"

Mara smiled and said "i'll be back, Vince is gonna introduce me to Vickie." John nodded and Mara walked out and found Vince. The two walked to Vickie's office and knocked. Soon Vickie answered the door and said "Vince! And...?"

"Mara. Mara Grayson, nice to meet you" Mara said sweetly. If her and Vickie were going to work together, she wanted to start off on a good page. She held out her hand for Vickie to skake, and she shook it hesitantly. The two walked into her office and sat down on the couch while Vickie sat on a chair across from them.

"Vickie, I thought you could use a little help with the show, so I decided to hire an assistant GM. Starting on the first raw of 2013, Mara is going to manage the show with you. Be nice and get to know her. I'll talk to you later." Vince walked out and left the women to talk.

After awkwardly looking at eachother, Mara finally broke the silence and said "listen, im sorry just barge in like this and work with you, Vince offered me the job yesterday and I just let him know today."

Vickie replied "oh, it's fine, I guess. Just one thing.. I know you're young, you're not going to act like Aj, right?" Mara laughed and said "no, ma'am" when they stopped laughing, Mara said "No hard feelings?"

Vickie half smiled and said "No, training starts next Monday. Be prepared."

Mara nodded and walked out into the hallway, excited about her new job.


	8. Chapter 8

"hey hey hey" Mara said walking into the mens locker room. By now, she's pretty much met most of the guys, so she wasn't uncomfortable around them. She was going to be their boss, so it's better if she got used to them now.

"what's up Mar!" Sheamus said tying his boot. He shot her a smile and hugged her.

"nothing much, just trying to find John. Do you know where he is?" she replied, putting a hand on his masive shoulder. Mara was a tall girl, but was sort of short compared to Sheamus.

"the last time I saw the fella, he was going to catering." the ginger responded.

"okay. Thanks ginger" Mara smiled amd was about to walk out when Sheamus said "Hey Mara?"

She turned around with her hand on the door handle amd said "yeah?"

"the roster has a meeting scheduled soon, and since you were talking to Vince earlier, I thought you would know what it was about?" he said curiously, sitting on the bench.

Mara smiled, he was referring to the meeting that introduced her to the roster and announced that she was a new GM. John promised her that he wouldn't tell anyone, and she smiled because he kept it. "uh, no he didn't tell me anything about it. I'll see you there." she walked out and down to the diva's locker room.

She introduced herself most of the divas as well, and Kaitlyn let her keep her suticase there. Mara walked in to find no one in there. She walked over to her suitcase and retreaved her hair straightner and makeup bag. She walked to one of the makeup counters in the hall and plugged in. Once it was heated up, she straightned her hair and pinned her bangs back. then she put on her makeup, which consisted of foundation, pink blush, gold eyeshadow, winged out eyeliner, and mascara. The gold eyeshadow really made her dark eyes pop.

Once Mara was finished getting ready, she slipped on a tight black short strapless dress that gave her a flattering amount of cleavage, and white stilletoes that complimented her long legs. She sprayed her favorite perfume on and walked back to John. It was about 7 pm and it was time for the meeting. When John walked out in his wrestling gear on, he smiled when he saw Mara. He walked ver to her and said "you look great."

Mara blushed and smiled. She then said "well I wanna make a good impression on everyone"

John smiled and put an arm around her as they walked. "so boss, you finally made time for me. I havent seen you all day!"

"welcome to show buisness hun" Mara winked as she mimicked what John told her previously. John flashed that famous half smile and said "better watch it Ms. Grayson."

The two laughed and finally got to the room that the meeting would be held in. They walked in as everyone was getting settled. Mara walked up to Mr. McMahon at the front of the room. When everyone was quiet, Vince began speaking.

"so, I think everyone has met Mara?" Everyone nodded their head and continued listening. "Lately, Vickie bas been stressed with everything and I realized that she needed a little help, so I decided that Mara here was perfect for the job. Everyone meet your new assistant Genral Manager!" the room looked at Mara and smiled. Most of the superstars and divas were a fan of Mara, except for Aj.

As Mara walked up front and center to talk, she noticed a very, _very_ pissed look on Aj's face. She smirked and began talking. "I just wanna thank Vince and Vickie for giving me this job. Um, and yeah. Im not good at speeches.." everyone including Mr. McMahon and Mara laughed. She finished it off and chatted with some superstars and divas after. Later, she observed Vickie doing her job and talked with some people.

* * *

**So yeah, short chapter, I know. Sorry): and don't worry, if you're bored with the story, it will get interesting. And I don't think im going to post tomorrow, since i'll pretty much be busy doing stuff for the new year. i'll post Tuesday, though. Hope you enjoyed, amd thanks for Reviewing and stuff! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

*after Smackdown*

It was after smackdown, and Mara was talking to her Mother on the phone. Over the day she totally fogort to call her and tell her. In the middle of the conversation, a sweaty John Cena barged in the door of her and Vickies office of the night. Vickie already left, so she had the room to herself.

"whos that?" he asked pointing at the phone next her ear. She mouthed the words "my mom"

John sat really close to Mara and said "hi Mrs. Grayson!" in the phone. Mrs. grayson laughed and said "hello John"

After being distracted by John, Mara finally gave up and said "mom' i'll call you later" and hung up the phone. John, who was still sitting very close to her, said "Lets go out for dinner"

Mara looked at him and said "why? Its like 11:30. There won't be any resturants open" why was John acting so weird? Usually he would want to go back to the hotel and sleep. "I wanna take you out and celebrate your new job. There's this resturaunt down the street thats open. Please Dollface!"

Mara looked at him, she really wasn't in the mood to go out. She wanted to go to the hotel and change into warm pajamas and sleep. After John gave her the puppy dog face, she sighed and said "fine. You better shower first, you stannk bro."

John laughed and playfully hit her arm. "do you have your stuff here?" he asked.

"yeah" she replied, pointing to her stuff of the table with the suitcase next to it. "okay, im gonna shower and get changed. Ill be back her in 15 minutes." he walked out and back to the shower room.

Mara sighed amd got changed into something comfortable. She slipped on a black tanktop with an oversized pale pink cardigan and jeans with her the same pair pf white stilletoes she wore during the show. She put her hair in a sock bun with two peices on either side of her face in the front loose. She left on her makeup and resprayed her perfume on her neck and wrist. She checked herself in the mirror amd applied her pink lipgloss. Just then, John walked in.

"You look nice" Mara said referring to his outift of choice. He had on a black dress shirt with the first two buttons undone and jeans with black shoes. He nodded and said "same to you" Mara smiled and said "Ready?"

John nodded and followed her out the door. They walked out of the arena and to a black SUV. Mara looked at him and said "A driver?" John nodded and smiled, letting her in the car. What was up with John today? He was acting strange.

The two arrived at a resteraunt that he has reservations for. They ate and talked for a while. John had a few beers while Mara stuck to a glass of Wine. She didn't want to drink a lot and be hung over the next day. They left the resteruant at 1:30 in the morning and walked around the city.

They reached a small pond at the outer part of the city. The trees were decorated with lights and there was a small gazebo also decorated in lights and flowers. Mara was astonished at the sight, it was so beautiful. By the time she was done observing the lights, she looked back to find John standing in the middle of the gazebo looking at her with his hands in his pockets. Mara looked at him and walked over to him.

"what are you doing?" she asked curiously as she entered the gazebo. She stood infront of John who was looking at her with a look in his eyes that Mara never saw before. "John, whats wrong?"

John took her hands and said "Mara, im scared." softly. Mara looked at him in the eye and said "What are you scared of?"

He looked down and said "im afraid of feeling something for you. I mean, I know it's there, it's been there for a while now.. But it will ruin our friendship, you'll loose your job, I just can't..."

Mara looked at him as he continued "but, im tired of being afraid. I know that I really like you, and im going to do something about it." he placed his warm hands on the back of her neck and pulled her toward him. As their lips brushed together, Mara placed her hands on his defined , chisled chest. When they disconnected, John smiled and said "there are so many reasons why I shouldn't of done that, but you have no idea how long i've wanted to do that" Mara smiled and kissed him again. They stayed that way for a while. They walked back to the hotel hand in hand and fell asleep in eachothers arms after talking for the rest of the night.

* * *

Its short, I know! Im sorry, but I wanted to get this up earlier today. So yeah, hope you're enjoying the story! (:


	10. Chapter 10

*8am*

Mara slowly opened her eyes and woke up with John spooning her from was still asleep, she could tell by his breathing. His head was laying right behind hers, and everytime his hot breath hit the back of her neck, it sent chills down her spine. She smiled when she remembered what happened at the park last night, when they officially began their relationship. Mara never realized that she had feelings for him untill then, he was such a flirt. After pretty much talking last night, the two fell asleep in John's room with John holding her close with his hand on her hip and her hand overlaping it.

Mara slowly untwined from John and walked into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and walked back into the room to get clothes. As she walked in, John woke up and smiled. He sat up, supporting himself with his elbows, and said "morning babygirl"

Mara smiled and said "is that your new nickname for me or something?" she found it cute that he had these nicknames for her. "Its one of many"

"you're so cute babe" she said walking over to him and kissing him. As soon as things started to get heated, Mara's phone began to ring. John groaned in her mouth and disconnected to let her answer it. She walked over and answered it sweetly saying hello.

"hey Mar, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping before we leave? I need some stuff, and since you're debuting tonight, maybe we could get a new outfit?" said Kaitlyn. Mara amd Kaitlyn are becoming close, they are like two peas in a pod for only knowing eachother for a few days.

"yeah, I actually needed some stuff. Meet me at my hotel room in 20?" Mara responded, picking out her outfit of choice for the shopping spree. "okay! Text me the number!"

"okay! See you soon" Mara hung up and took all lf her clothes. As she walked into the bathroom, John said "who was that?"

Mara left the door slightly open so she could hear John. "Kaitlyn, we're going shopping" John nodded and looked at his phone. Soon Mara walked out with Victoria Secret yoga pants and a big pink hoodie that said "work hard, play harder" with white sequenced uggs. She put her hair was in a high ponytail and she had little makeup on. Soon Kaitlyn knocked on the door.

"i'll be back soon babe" Mara said while kissing John. John smiled and said "alright babygirl, be careful" Mara smiled and walked out with Kaitlyn.

"hey boss" Kaitlyn said as they walked down to the parking lot. Mara laughed and said "im gonna have to get used to that."

They laughed and got into Kaitlyn's rental. They drove to a local mall and went straight to Nordstrom. "So, I saw a picture this morning on TMZ." Kaitlyn said while looking through a rack of clothes.

"of?" Mara said also looking at clothes. Kaitlyn then smiled and looked at her, then said "of you and John Cena kissing in a gazebo at a park."

Mara blushed and looked away. Kaitlyn laughed and said "is there something going on between you two?" Mara looked at her and said "well, last night after Smackdown, we had dinner and went for a walk, and he may or may not have kissed me and we may or may not be in a relationship."

Kaitlyn squealed and said "Mara! That's adorable!" Mara smiled and continued looking for an outfit. Out of nowhere, Kaitlyn burst out saying "wait, what about Bitchkie?"

Mara looked at her weirdly and said "who?" Kaitlyn looked at her seriously and said "Bitchkie, you know, Vickie, but with the word bitch instead of Vick?"

Mara shook her head while laughing and said "im gonna talk to Vince about it, I think it will be okay."

"Yeah, before it gets out of hand. But i'll tell you right now, I know Aj isn't going to like this" Kaitlyn replied. She then gasped and pulled out a dress. She held it up to Mara and said "Mar! This is so prefect for you!"

Mara looked at it and fell inlove. I was a short tight black one sleeve dress with some studs here and there on the sleeve. "Omg, I love it! Now I need shoes!" the two practicallly ran to the shoe section and found salmon colored heels. Mara finished the outifit with jewelry and checked out. They shopped some more and got back to the hotel at about 10 am. John and Mara traveled to Virginia for tribute to the troops, excited about Mara's debut tonight.

* * *

**Short AGAIN. I know, im slacking. This was a pretty boring chapter, but the next one will be filled with Aj drama and Mara's debut! Also, im going to try something. Im going to try and put a link to Mara's outfit that I made of polyvore. I dont know if it'll work, but im gonna try it. So if you see a random link in there that you can' click, sowwy. So yeah, hope you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing and stuuff! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey! So I tried the polyvore thing out, and it didn't work ): I really wanted it to! I made the cutest outfit ! If you want to see it, go on polyvore and look up makaylaj2, I have it posted. If you don't have one, you should make one! You came up make the cutest outfits! But anyway, i'll describe it for ya in the story. Also, I wanted to take 2 days to write this because I wanted to make sure it was decent. I didn't want to rush it. Anywho, hope you liked the chapter!**

* * *

*8:30*

It was almost time for Tribute to the Troops, and Mara was super nervous and excited. She made her debut tonight, something she wasn't she was ready for. Would people hate her for being with John? So many scenarios ran through her head. On the bright side, she knew her and John's relationship wouldn't effect her job. She and Jhn had talked to Vince earlier and he said it wouldn't effect anyting.

Mara slipped on her heels and checked herself in the mirror she had in her office. From now on, her and Vickie would have seprate offices, which didn't bother Mara at all. She liked the quiet, it was relaxing. But she had to cut Vickie some slack, she did teach Mara a lot about being Genral Manager. Mara was just wondering when this nice-girl act would end.

The brunette's outfit if choice for tonights show is a short, black, tight one sleeve dress with studs on the sleeves. The studs weren't everywhere, the were focused on the shoulder area and faded in quantity on the way down to the bottom. To go with it, Mara picked out salmon-pink colored pumps that complimented her skin tone. She had her hair perfectly curled by a hair dresser backstage and her makeup done by the makeup artist backstage as well. She also wore a gold chained necklace that said "believe" on it in gold with diamonds and a bracelet with a cross decorated in dimonds. She topped of the outift with a single gold stud ring and her favorite Juicey Couture perfume. She smiled confidently and walked down out to the mens locker room in search of John.

She knocked and the door was answered by Justin Gabriel. "hey, is John here?" she asked sweetly. "yeah, come on in."

She wallked in and was greeted by a group of superstars that said "hi Mara!" at the same time. Mara smiled when John came out of the bathroom and looked at her with a smile. He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist that was framed snug by the dress. "you look beautiful boss"

Mara smiled and kissed him. they stopped when said "im sorry to interupt you two love birds, but public PDA isn't apreciated."

Mara blushed and looked at Miz who sassily had his hands on his hips. Mara laughed and said "You're an idiot."

Mike laughed and said "an awesome idiot, FYI!" Mara laughed and said "Yeah yeah. John, can you walk with me to catering?"

John nodded and took Mara's hand. before Mara walked out, she stopped and said "im watching you boys. Behave yourselves." she winked at them and walked out with John. They talked as the walked and got water, John dropped Mara off at Vinces office.

"Vince?" She said walking into the room. Vince walked into the room from the bathroom and smiled. "excited about you're debut?" he said while hugging her.

Mara smiled and said "as much as I am nervous, yeah." Vince patted her back and said "don't worry, they'll love you. Now, lets go to the curtain to get ready."

Mara took a deep breath and nodded. They walked to the curtian and Mara got her makeup and hair touched up by the crew. When they heard Lilian Garcia say "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Vince McMahon, and Mara Grayson!" The two walked out and down to the ramp when Vince's song started playing. The crowd cheered, since they already knew who Mara was. On wwe's website, there have been articles about her and John, as well as stuff about Aj and Mara's little confortation at TLC. Tmz has also made the girl well known from the pictures and articles.

When they got to the ring, both were handed mics and Vince began to speak. "Tonight I wanted to properly introduce you someone. Im pretty sure you know Mara Grayson, right?" he asked. The crowd cheered and Mara smiled. "okay then. I want you all to meet a new addition to the WWE. Ladies and Gentlemen, our new assistatn Genral Manager, Mara!" the crowd cheered once again. When they settled down, Mara started to talk.

"hi, I just want to say im super thankful for this job, it's seriously such a previlige to be here. Well, im from New York, i've been a WWE fan since I can remember, and i'll do my best to help Vickie out and keep this show running. Thanks, and i'll talk to you soon!" she waved and smiled. She was climing through the ropes, when Aj's music hit. Mara looked at the ramp and saw Aj, Big E Langston, and Dolph Ziggler. She rolled her eyes and got back in the ring. Vince was already backstage, so if she tried to attack her, she was byherself. It didn't bother her though, she can fight.

Dolph and Aj got in the ring, and Big E stood behing them. Aj spoke in her mic. "who exactly do you think you are barging on this show and taking my place?" Mara laughed unamused and said "Im one of your boss', and I didn't take your place. Vickie is still manager. And it's not my fault that you lost your job because you couldn't control yourself or the show." Aj glared at her like she was going to kill her. Mara then went on. "Now, there are matches that need to happen, and im going to go. If you need to talk, you can go to my office." Mara smiled at Aj and Dolph, and climbed out of the ring.

When Mara got to the top of the ramp, she was turned around by Aj who was freaking out. "you don't just walk away from me like that! Thats disrespectful!" Mara smirked and said "what are you going to do, add me to your 'people you're gonna slap' list? Go ahead, but I can't promise you I wont whip your crazy ass to the next boyfriend you'll have. Goodbye" she waved to Aj and walked through the curtian, leaving Dolph there to calm Aj and reassure her she isn't crazy. Mara smirked and felt accomplished, and walked to her office.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey ! So I made a new twitter yesterday, because im switchng to my ipad for it and I don't know my Other password. So follow my me bro's ! Its " kaylalovescena " ! Thanks peeps, enjoy the chapter! (:**

* * *

Mara and John were sitting in Mara's office talking about memories. John was sitting on the couch while Mara sat on his lap. After calming down from a laugh attack at a memory, John said "hey babygirl?"

Mara smiled at her name for him and said "yeah babe?"

"can you sit ringside for my match tonight against Antonio Cesaro?" he asked sweetly while resting a hand on her thigh. Mara replied with a simple "yes"

John smiled and kissed her. The two made out untill there was a knock on the door. Mara got up and fixed her dress. She opened the door and her smile faded when she saw Aj byherself. Mara saw the camera and knew this was going to be on the titaron, so she had to keep her cool.

"Aj! You actually came without your possy! What are you going to without your hero boyfriend and your bodyguard Big E?" Mara said sarcastically. Aj took a deep breath and said "we weren't finished when you walked off earlier"

Mara replied "okay then. Let's finish now. What bullcrap do you need to get off your chest?"

"first of all, im not...crazy.." Aj hesitated and said crazy quietly. Mara smirked as she went on "second, you stole John away from me!"

Mara scoffed and said "actually princess, I didn't. You two were never together. Yeah, you had a dinner and maybe you kissed him once or twice, but that doesn't mean you had something. And for your 'affair', you both denied it." Mara laughed and went on "Aj, your problem is that when a guy gives you attention, you take control of them and cling on to them. John gave you a shoulder to cry on, as a friend. If you really had something, you wouldn't be with that ghetto barbie of a boyfriend right now"

Aj shook her head in anger and clenched her fist together. She raised her arm to slap Mara, but before it connected with her face, Mara caught it amd glared at her. "I don't think thats a good idea hunny" Mara threw her arm to her side and was about to walk back into her office, but paused when Aj said "Im going to make your job here a living hell"

Mara laughed unamused and walked into her office. John was sitting there in shock and stared at her. "what?" she said

John laughed and said "well that was quite the verbal fight." Mara smiled and said "the bitch has it coming for her" she ploped onto the couch next to John and rested her head on his shoulder. She looked at him in concern and said "babe?"

John looked at her and said "whats wrong?"

Mara replied "you don't have feelings for Aj, right?" John smiled amd soflty pecked her lips before saying "babygirl, don't listen to Aj. You're all that I care about right now. Stop worrying and just let Aj get pregnant with the rest of the guys in the back. We'll just be here laughing because she didn't use protection." Mara laughed and John winked.

* * *

*Main Event*

John and Mara stood at the curtian ready to go to the ring for John's match. Antonio Cesaro was already out there. While Justin Roberts was announcing Antionio, Mara looked over at John who was obviously anxious. She knew he wanted to win infront if the troops. Mara smiled and grabbed his hand before saying "babe"

John looked at her and said "yeah?" Mara replied saying "I love you"

John smiled and kissed her. "I love you too Mara" Mara smiled and John's music hit. John ran out and pumped up the crowd while Mara followed. They bith smiled at eachother and saluted to the crowd. John ran into the ring while Mara walked to her seat next to Micheal Cole. She kissed John good luck before sitting in her comfy chair. Both men greeted her with a hug as the match began. First John was dominating, then Antonio, then John. The crowd starting acting up and Mara looked to the ramp to find Aj walking towards it. Mara knew she was going to ruin it for John, and Mara wasn't going to let that happen. She got out of her seat and almost ran to Aj. Aj didn't even notice her.

Aj was on the edge of the ring about to call the ref. before the ref noticed, Mara quickly pulled her feet and Aj slipped, slamming her face on the edge and falling to the ground. The thump caught John and Antonio's attention. Mara towered over Aj and glared at her. Aj looked at her while holding her head. Mara smirked and watched as John hit the attitude ajustment and ended the match with a pin. Mara got in the ring and watched as the ref threw his arm in Victory. John turned his attention Mara and hugged her. He looked into her big, dark eyes amd kissed her passionitly, showing Aj Mara belonged to him. After, John grabbed 2 mics and thanked the troops. Mara also said her thankyous, and the show ended with a Santa Sleigh with Mick Foley as Santa and superstars as reindeer. Everyone handed out presents to the crowd.

* * *

*at the hotel*

John and Mara were sitting on the bed in their hotel room, cuddling. They were watching Christmas movies innp their pajamas. Both of them kept thinking about the words they said to eachother for the first time earlier. Out of nowhere, John said "I love you babygirl". Mara giggled and kissed his cheek before saying "I love you too" John kept repeating those words since the show ended. He was so cute.

"how about our families spend Christmas together? They're close." he responded. "that's a good idea babe. We'll figure it out tomorrow."

John smiled and kissed her. Things got heated once again, but this time they weren't interupted. They spent the rest of the night getting it on, if you know what I mean (;


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone ! Sorry for not updating for like EVER. My fanfiction logged out like a bitch and being the blonde I am, I forgot my password. -.- but I figured it out, and now im baaaaack! Sorry for the big time gap in this chapter as well, I began writing this before it logged out and I liked the beginning, so yayaya, anyway, enjoy! (:**

*Friday, December 21*

John and Mara were out spending time together for Christmas. Since the two didn't exactly get to do couple stuff yet, Mara decided to take John out site seeing today around New York. They went and saw a christmas show on Broadway, then ate at a small diner, visited the Empire State Building, and walked around Central Park. By the time you did all of that, while being stopped by some fans, not many but a few, it was about 6 pm.

It was a cold day today. Mara wore a big white sweater and black leggings with a grey Northface jacket ands uggs. She also wore a white knit hat over her pretty curled hair and a red scarf. John wore a black shirt with a red northface jacket and jeans, with black shoes and a black scarf to keep his neck warm. All throughout the day, Mara kept asking him "aren't your ears cold?" or "babe, lets to buy you a hat" But John said he was fine, because he really was.

The pair's final stop was at the ice skating ring in the middle of the city, next to the Christmas Tree. The two got their skates amd began skating around the rink holding hands. Surprisingly, the fans left them alone to have fun. Of course they were taking pictures, but they didn't talk to them. After laughing and almost falling many times, Mara John finished their skating sesh. As they were making their way off the ice, Mara stopped and said "wait!"

John looked back at her and said "what?" Mara pulled out her phone and said "Lets take a picture infront of the tree. It will make a cute memory." John smiled and took her hand. They stopped a skater that looked professional and asked him to take their picture. He gladly agreed and took Mara's phone.

John and Mara positioned themselves infront of the tree facing eachother. They held hands and smiled at eachother. "okay, 1..2..3!" as he snapped the picture, John kissed Mara on the lips and placed a hand on her lower back, pulling her closer. Mara placed a hand on his jaw and lifted up her skate, putting it on the toe. When they dissconected, Mara smiled and said "that's gonna be a cute picture." they smiled amd skated back to the man, thanking him and looking at the picture. "awh, its so cute! So putting this on twitter!" Mara exclaimed. John laughed and they returned the skates, then headed back to Mara's apartment.

* * *

*Royal Rumble*

For the past couple weeks, things have been going for John and Mara. Mara's job as a GM has been sky rocketing and she's become more famous. John has been winning all of his matches and has also been getting stronger. Both were proud of eachother. Their relationship has also gotten a lot stronger. Their families spent Christmas together and all were pleased with their decision to become more than friends.

But, things between Aj and Mara haven't been going so well. Aj keeps constantly accusing Mara of false things, desperatly trying tonget her fired. Drama has been getting out of control, and both have been attacked by eachother. No major injuries, thank god, but fights have been getting out of hands and were constantly happening. Who knows what could happen.

tonight was the Royal Rumble and Mara was extremely excited for John. She believed that he could win the match and get the spot of competeing in the Main Event at Wrestlemania 29. Mara would be watching the match ringside to cheer on her boyfriend. And she couldn't wait to watch him dominate.

* * *

*Royal Rumble Match*

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the Genral manager of Raw, Mara Grayson!" then Mara walked out, beautiful as always! She had on a tight Coral colored short dress with white on the top. around The top was a black lace design. Her hair was curled beautifully and her smokey makeup was estonishing. She paired the dress with gold pumps. Mara also wore the diamond necklace John had surprised her with last week. It was a 3D circle with bigger diamonds in the center and smaller ones placed around the center. It was beautiful, and Mara hasn't taken it off since John put it on her.

(to see full outfit, go to polyvore and look up **makaylaj2**, it will be there under **Mara's Royal Rumble outfit **)

She walked down the ramp and slapped a few hands on the way. Mara was all smiles tonight, she was confident in John, he's been training for this non stop for the past 2 weeks, he deserved to win this. the 3 men at the commentary table stood up and greeted Mara by a handshake and a friendly kiss. Mara took a seat next to Jerry Lawler in a comfy chair and watched as superstars came out one by one, of course occasionally talking the 3 men who sat next to her. As she watched men getting thrown out of the ring one after another, she anxiously waited for number 19, her boyfriend, to come out. Finally, he came out and ran to the ring. He sent a warm smiled and wink to Mara as he climbed in. She smiled and blew a kiss to him. After about a half hour or a little more, it was only Ryback and John. Mara cheered on her boyfriend as he fought Ryback. Of course Mara had nothing against the man, she just thought that John really needed that match at Wrestlemania.

After battling for the number 1 spot, John finally managed to toss Ryback out of the ring and won the match. Mara jumped up to her feet and clapped. She rushed up the steps and climbed into the ring before engulfing her sweaty boyfriend into a huge hug. When they pulled away, Mara kissed John sweetly. when they finished, she smiled and said "im so proud of you, congratualtions." John smiled and pecked her one more time before doing his thing. Mara stood waiting to walk him backstage, allowing him to celebrate with the WWE universe. Finally they made it backstage and to Mara's office. After sharing some more kisses, John took a quick shower before cuddling up on the couch to watch the WWE championship.

Mara watched closely for the Shield, making sure they didn't disturb the match. Vince instructed Mara to go out and restart the match if the Shield interfeered. in the middle of the match, the lights went out in the arena and Mara was caught by surprise. She watched as the shield appeared, attacking the Rock. Mara got up and told John to stay put. She hurried to the curtain, but waited for the right time to go out. It turnd out that CM Punk has already pinned the Rock and retained his championship. Mara quickly signaled the music guy and her music started playing. Her song was "Primadonna Girl" by Marina and the Diamonds. She took her mic and out it up to her lips as the music faded.

"Now Punk, I thought we made it clear that if the Shield interfeered in this match, you would be stripped of your championship" she said as she stood at the top of the ramp. Punk quickly took a mic and said "nonono, thats not fair! I didn't tell them too!"

Mara chuckled and said "ok, ok, calm down. Im not stripping you of your championship. im making you restart the match. If you really want that belt, you have to pin the Rock _again._" Punk flipped out, but before he could finish, Mara signaled for the bell to be rung again. The bell was rung and Rock took Punk from behind. Mara smirked as she watched Dwayne pin Punk and win the championship. Mara clapped and smiled. She really didn't like Punk.

Dwayne winked at Mara and she walked back to her office, where her and John went out and celebrated his win with some of the roster.


	14. Chapter 14

**Before you start reading, I just want to let know that from now on ALL outfits for this fanfiction that Mara wears will be posted on Polyvore. (makaylaj2 is my username. You need to have a polyvore to see it) Should I get a tumblr Though? I think it might be more accesible and easier for you too see and stuff. Let me know if you think that will be a good idea! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"_i came to plaaayy" _Mara walked down the long halls of backstage as she sang the Miz's themesong. It was stuck in her head all day. It was about 7:30 pm and everyone was preparing for Raw. her outfit of choice for tonight's show is a White sleeveless blouse that was tied in the front. She paired it with a tourqouise-blue colored short sequenced pencil skirt and simple cream colored open toe pumps. She wore the necklace John gave her and a black bowtie. her makeup look of the night was a simple smokey eye with thick black winged eyeliner and light pink lipstick. Her hair was put into a messy bun with two peices in the front framing her face. It was cute and simple.

The GM could already tell that tonight was going to be a long night. because it was Raw Roulette, Vickie would be incharge of the wheel, which ment that Mara is incharge of the entire show tonight. _this should be fun._ CM Punk was outraged and going crazy with the lost of his title, Paul Heyman was complaining to her and being a little bitch like always, Brad Maddox was kissing up to Mara so he can get a job as a wrestler, and to top it all off, she heard The Shield was targeting her now because of the restart of the match last night. Mara had her eyes peeled all day, worried for her saftey. Luckily she wasn't taunted yet. When she finally got to Vince's office, she walked in. he said she wanted to talk to her about something.

"Vince?" She asked closing the door behind her. Vince wasn't in the room. Immediatly Vince walked out of his bathroom and greeted Mara. "So what do we have to talk about?" She asked while sitting on the couch. Vince sat across from her and took a sip of his coffee.

"a few things" he said after removing his lips from the coffee mug. He sat it down on the table inbetween them and continued. "First, I want to thank you for handling the championship match last night. It really shows how much of a leader you are. Also, I wanted to talk about getting you bodyguards-"

"I don't need body guards Vince" Mara cut him off. "Mara, I get you can defend yourself, but not even John or Ryback can take the Shield down by themselves." he had a point. If the two strongest men in the business can't beat them down, how the hell was Mara supposed to.

she sighed and gave in. "Fine, but only for tonight" she said getting up. "Deal" Vince said smiling. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. After talking to someone for a minute, he hung up and said "they'll be here in a minute." Mara nodded and checked herself in the mirror in the bathroom. Soon there was knock at the doot and in walked to very large men dressed in all black. one was bald, and one had a buzz cut.

Mara was hesitant but walked up to them and introduced herself. "im Jack, and this is Shane" the bald man said. Mara nodded and turned to Vince. "Now boys, you are to follow Mara and not let the Shield touch her. _Do Not let her get hurt._" the men nodded and followed Mara to her office. The bodyguards stayed by the door in the hall while Mara walked in the office and sat on the couch while turning on the TV. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mara got up and answered it to find John standing there. He walked in and as soon as Mara shut the door, he said "whats with the gianormous men outside?"

Mara chuckled and "Vince insisted i'd have bodyguards to protect me from the Shield. I honestly think it's too much, but oh well." She said taking asip of a water bottle. John came up behind her and kissed her cheek while saying "as long as my babygirl is protected, it doesn't matter." Mara turned around in Johns arms and smiled before kissing him sweetly on the lips and pushing him towards the door. "Now go and get your ass to get ready for your match!" She said laughing. John chuckled and kissed her before leaving the room.

Mara peeked her head out the door and said "you both can go to catering and get food If you want, i'll be staying in here. I'll be fine." to the guards. "Are you sure Miss. Grayson? Mr. McMahon not to leave you alone" the one with a buzz cut said. She smiled and said "i'll lock the door. I wont tell Vince, you'll take 2 seconds." They nodded and walked off. She shut the door and locked it before walking back to the couch.

As Mara was typing on her phone, the bathroom door to her office swung open with a slam. She jumped and looked over to three men dressed all in black, with faces all too familair. Mara was too scared to move from the couch. As one of them started to walk towards her, she started to scoot back on the leather couch. Soon she hit the arm of the couch and was surrounded by all of them. The one with long hair said "costing boss his champioship wasn't A fair choice..." Mara was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth and grabbed her arms. The long haired chuckled and continued "and Karma has sent us to make you pay.."

Tears began streaming down Mara's cheek as she realized that letting the bodyguards get food wasn't such a good idea..

* * *

**End of chapter 14! I hope you liked this chapter, and read on to find out what happens! (;**


	15. Chapter 15

_ "and Karma has sent us to make you pay.."_

_Tears began streaming down Mara's cheek as she realized that letting the bodyguards get food wasn't such a good idea.._

Soon enough, Mara was sitting on the couch with men on either side of here, not allowing her to escape. The same one who was talking before was sitting on the coffee table infront of her. Mara kept glancing at the door, hoping to see the guards break through. She stopped crying, she didn't want to show the men any mercy. She had to keep herself calm. After she looked once more at the door, the one sitting infront on her, Roman, laughed and said "don't even think about them coming back, they've been taken care of"

Mara shot him a glare and said "someone's going to notice im gone, you know. Im supposed to start of the show" calmly. The one to her left, Dean, replied "thats why you're going to stay quiet if they come looking for you"

Mara rolled her eyes and said "what do you even what from me" Roman stood up and walked around the room. "You see, last night, you robbed our boss, CM Punk, of his championship-"

"so you are working for him and Heyman.." She laughed unamused and shook her head while saying "should of known." Roman shrugged his shoulders and said "wasn't it obvious? You and your dumb boss Vince is too stupid to realize"

now this comment pissed Mara off. She went to stand up and slap him, but was instantly pulled back down with force by her wrist by Seth and Dean. She winced as the bottoms of her bare thighs the skirt didn't cover smacked hardly against the leather couch. Roman went on. "anyway, since you have the power to do so, you have to strip the title from The Rock and award it back to Punk." He looked at his watch and said "you have 45 minutes untill you do it _live_ on Raw. After that, you and your little boyfriend is free"

Mara raised her eyebrow and said "and if I don't?" Seth chuckled and said "you don't even wanna know sweetheart"

"don't call me sweetheart" she shot back at him. He laughed and winked as she rolled her eyes. Roman sat back down and said "what do you say?"

Mara thought for a second, then sighed and said "fine" Roman smiled and said "good choice" he went to shake her hand, but she shook her head and said "dont push it"

he smirked and got up. As he proceeded to the door, the two men next to her let their tight grips on her wrists go and followed him. Before Roman walked out, he turned to her and said "don't tell anyone about this." Mara rolled her eyes and went to the door. When she was sure they were gone, she got out her phone and dialed Dwayne's number.

"_hello?" _he said as he answered his phone.

_"Dwayne? I have to talk to you about something.."_

_"okay, tell me"_ Mara told him about what happened, making sure to be quiet. When she finished, Dwayne said "_you're not actually going to go through with it are you?"_

_"No! I have a plan, but you have to cooperate with me. The Shield are going to be watchind and I can't have them attacking me or you"_

_" go on..." _Mara could hear the smirk in his voice. She smiled and told him the plan to get out of this mess.

* * *

Right now, it was 8:30, and Mara was waiting at the curtain. She and Vickie opened the show earlier by explaining the wheel and everything. Right now, The Rock was out in the ring talking about his win last night. Mara and CM Punk along with Paul Heyman was backstage. No one other than The Rock knew about the plan Mara told him, and no one knew that Mara would 'strip' the Rock of the championship. when it was time to go out, Mara's music hit, and her, Punk, and Heyman walked out. Punk and Heyman were smirking. then Mara began speaking.

"Dwayne, im sorry, but about the title.." She said as she walked down the ramp. She got in the ring as he replied "what about the title?"

Mara took a deep breath. This whole thing looked pretty convincing if she had to say so herself. "I was thinking about your match last night, and I was instructed to take the title back... And give it back to CM Punk. Im sorry..." The crowd started going crazy. Rock scoffed at her and said "you can't do that!" Mara shook her head and took the belt. She mouthed im sorry to Dwayne and walked out of the ring. Before she turned to walk back, Rock sent her a wink. She nodded and walked back to Punk.

She handed it to a smirking Punk. He took it in his hands, but Mara didn't let go. still smiling, Punk pulled it slightly while saying "ok, you can let it go.."

Mara smirked and kneed him in the balls. "Thats for you and your little friends the Shield." She said in the mic. Punk doubled over and let go of the belt before falling to the ground. Mara smirked and took the belt. Then she turned to Paul. She slapped him next. She then turned back to the Rock and said in the mic "still your WWE Champion, the Rock!" The crowd cheered and the two met in the middle. They hugged and smiled at eachother. "Good job" she said to him.

"you too" he said smiling. They walked backstage and Mara departed to her office. When she walked in, she saw John sitting on the couch with a mad look on his face snd his arms crossed. Mara's smile faded slightly and said "babe?"

John turned his head and said "yeah babygirl?" The look still upon his face. "Whats wrong?" she replied worried.

John got up and kissed her passionatly. After a soft peck to finish it off, he held her close to him and said "Dwayne was all over you. remember you're mine, okay"

Mara looked at him and nodded before kissing his forehead and saying "I love you"

"I love you too"


	16. Chapter 16

*8:30, Raw Febuary 4th*

it was a week since Mara was attacked, and she hasn't told anyone yet. It's not like it would help anything, Vince wouldn't fire them. If she told, it would make everything worse. Later that night, John was attacked by the Shield right infront of Mara, and she couldn't do anything about it. It broke her heart, but she couldn't risk getting severly injured. Also, Vince got attacked by Brock Lesnar and suffered a broken hip. No one was happy about him being back, even though he quit. Mara wanted to fire him and never sign him back, but ofcourse, she didn't have enough power to do that. Everything was up to Vince.

Tonight she wore a simple outfit, a red tanktop with a black leather vest that cuts off above her ribs with dark blue skinny jeans and black heels with white Polka dots on them. She wore the necklace John gave her, a pearl braclet and a gold rectangle ring on her ring finger. Her brown hair was just straightened and her makeup was done in a soft smokey eye with black winged eyeliner and coral-pink collred lipstick.

Mara was walking backstage scanning through a pile of papers, not really looking where she's walking. The long hall was only filled with the sounds of the crowd reacting to whatever match was going on and her heels clicking against the floor. She was busy looking at the superstars medical records when out of nowhere the file was knocked out of her hand. She looked up and was saying "What the-" when she was cut off and slammed against the wall. She winced in pain as her arms were pinned sbove her head.

"I thought I _told you_ to give Punk the title back Miss. Mara" Roman said, towering her. She saw the other two members holding a camera that was hooked up to the titaron. She could tell because she heard Roman echoing throughout the arena. They were torchering John while he was out in a match against Cody Rhodes.

While this was on the titaron, John looked up from beating Cody when he heard a wimper. He shot up when he realized it was Mara.

"And I chose not too" she shot back without enthusiasm. Roman chuckled and slammed her harder into the wall before gritting his teeth and saying through his teeth "Bad choice" when Mara cried out in pain a little louder than before, John jumped out of the ring and up the ramp before he was stopped by CM Punk. He blocked John's path and folded his arms. John couldn't get to where she was quick enough. If he tried to stop it, Mara would get more hurt. he couldn't do anything but watch and hope that they don't lay a finger on her._  
_

"Well it's too late now. Punk already has a match in Elimination Chamber. I can't schedule a WWE championship match now, Rock isn't here." she replied, trying to hold in her cry's of pain. He had a death grip on her wrist, surely leaving bruises. "Have you ever considered _giving _Punk the championship?" He replied coldly. he pressed even harder on her wrists, if it was possible. The circulation to her hands was cutting off slowly.

By now she was almost lifted of the ground. Mara sucked a sharp breath between her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut before saying "thats a good point, but he doesn't deserve it. Yeah, he's had the title for a long time, i mean a really long time, but its only because of you three assholes and your pathetic friend Brad Maddox. Cheating doesn't get you everything in life." She could hear the crowd cheering from the arena. She could see John smiling at her braveness, which he was, as hard as it was to while while watching this.

Roman gave her the scariest look anyone has ever given her. Now Mara was scared. He shook his head and said "you're going to regret those words" he let go of her arms and threw his arm back to punch her, but she took advantage and ducked. He punched the wall and screamed in pain as Mara started running. She could hear the crowd cheering again. She kept running and looked back to see Dean running after her. She looked foward and ran into a muscular man. She went to run away from him, but he pulled her back and into a hug. "Mara, it's me. Babygirl, calm down."

Mara looked up and saw John looking at her concerned. She finally let out the tears of fear she held in out. That encounter was one of the scariest things in her life. She looked back to where the men were chasing her and saw Sheamus and Ryback looking at them running in the opposite direction down the hall. They must have retreated. Mara buried her face back into John's chest and sobbed in shock and pain and fear. "Shh, babygirl. It's okay" John rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. He scooped Mara up and she instinctivly wrapped her legs around his waist. John walked back to Mara's office as she started to calm down. When they walked in, John sat down on the couch and pulled Mara on his lap.

"Babygirl, don't cry. You're safe now." John said sweetly. Mara lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. there were tears still running down her cheeks. John tried to wipe them away with his thumb, but he gave up when they kept coming out of her eyes. "Mara, im so sorry I couldn't help you. I couldn't reach you quick enough." He said taking her smaller hands in his as she straddled him. "you came quick enough" Mara could barely mumble anything. She was still in shock of the whole situation.

John half smiled before leaning up and kissing her forehead softly. Mara showed a small smile. John always knew how to make her feel better. "Now, let me see your wrists" John flipped her hands in his so her wrists were facing up. He gasped when he saw the large purple-blackish bruises on each of them. "Those bastards.." he said coldly while exaiming the damage of the attack. but he smiled when he saw a feather tattoo peaking out of one of them. He loved that tattoo.

"It could of been worse..." Mara replied lowly. "I know, but they marked your perfect skin." he said. He gentley kissed each wrist before going to her face and kissing her lips softly. The kiss was comforting to Mara. It showed her that she was safe now, from everything. She knew John would protect her. He was her superman, her hero.

When they stopped, they put their foreheads together and gazed at eachother. After comfortably staring at eachother, Mara said "thank you for saving me superman" John smiled showing his perfect dimples and said "anything for my lois lane"

Mara smiled and whispered "I love you John"

John kissed the tip of her nose and whispered back "I love you Mara" They kissed again, but this time it was different. The whole time Mara had butterflies in her stomach. It felt like her first kiss all over again. When they finished, John got back up with Mara still wrapped around him and carried her out the door of her office while saying "lets get you some ice for your boo-boo's"

* * *

**awh, the end of this chapter was cute. but yeah, like always, outfit is available on my polyvore (makaylaj2). And im also working on a new story that im excited about! Its a lot different then my other ones, so I hope you like it? It will be up soon! So yeah, hope you liked this chapter! (:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Last chapter of this story! ): I really enjoyed writing this, I hope you liked it! (:**

* * *

*July 2013*

"Mara?" John said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Today the two were attending a family picnic that contained both of their families. Mara was talking to some of John's family members. "yeah babe?" She replied resting her head on his shoulder before taking a sip of her drink.

John kissed her cheek and took her free arm and twisted her around like a ballarina. When she turned to face him, he looked at her attire of the day. She wore a coral colored bandeu bikini top with tribal print bottoms and an oversized ombre striped raceback tanktop that cut off right in the middle of her butt. Her brown natural wavy hair was in a messy bun, still wet from swimming. she had no makeup on, making her natural beauty stand out. Her aviator sunglasses and white flipflops with black polka dots made her look fantastic. He just smiled at her.

"what?" She asked smiling back to him. He chuckled and said "you look exactly the same as you did in highschool" she giggled and said "so do you!" Mara was referring to his outfit, swim shorts and a hat, no shoes or shirt. Of course he had a beer in his hand. They laughed and John said "well, you look great" Mara smiled and kissed him while placing her hand on his bare chest. When they pulled away, John said "come with me for a sec"

John took Mara's hand and guided her to a small pond further back in the huge backyard. Confused, she followed. When they got there, John kept holding her hand and smiled down at his feet.

"babe, what are we doing here?" Mara said curiously, not really remembering being here before. "I wanted to show you this fish I saw the other day, it was really interesting looking." He replied, still smiling. Mara knew something was up, but she went along with it. "you see it?" John said, pointing into the small area of water. Mara lifted her sunglasses and put them ontop of her head while looking into the clear water. "John, I don't see a fish?"

Mara looked over to John, where she thought he would be standing looking with her, but he was actually on the ground. _On one knee, holding a teal box. _When he opened the box, Mara's hand flew over her mouth and she dropped her drink out of her other hand. Inside the box was a silver ring with a huge diamond in the middle and two diamonds a little smaller on either side. a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Mara, I am so in love you. You mean the world to me, I would trade anything for you. Thankfully I was capable to keep you in my life since Senior year, and im afraid that if I don't officially mark you as mine, someone else will take you away from me. I love you Mara, will you complete me and be my wife?" John said, his voice cracking a few times. A tear of his own appeared on his face, and he didn't bother wiping it away. He wanted to show Mara how muched he loves her.

As more tears came, Mara nodded and smiled as she took her hand away from her mouth and said "yes, of course" John smiled and got to his feet. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her left ring finger. Mara looked at it through her tears and hugged him tightly. John lifted her so her legs were wrapped around his waist and held her close. This was a picture perfect moment. After sliently crying in eachother's shoulders, Mara pulled away and looked at John. She grazed her painted fingernails lightly over his jaw while saying "I love you so much" John smiled and said "I love you too, forever"

Mara dropped her feet to the ground and repeated "forever" before placing her hands behind John's neck and lightly pulled his lips to hers, kissing him passionatly. they laced their finger's together and got lost in the kiss, not giving a care in the world.

* * *

*2 years later*

_Mara and John have been married for 1 and ahalf years now. As soon as they got engaged, they announced it to their family, friends, and of course the WWE Universe and everyone was pleased. They wasted no time planning and having the huge wedding, that contained everyone from John and Mara's families, to the WWE roster. It was the most important and eventfull night for the two, savoring every memory that it had to offer. they couldn't just go one place for their honey moon, so they ended up taking a nearly 4 month vacation. Yeah, it was a long time, but it gave them time away from all of the lights and media and gave them a chance to bond and spend time together in peace. They went to Hawaii, Italy, Aruba, and London, where they had dinner with the royal family, which they both enjoyed. Along the way, Mara became pregnant and found out as soon as they got back in the US. Now here they are, with a 6 month old baby girl which they named Audrey Grace Cena. She has big blue eyes like John, and brown hair like Mara. She definitly looks a lot like John, which she doesn't have a problem with. But there are still chararistics from Mara. Audrey was all they could have ever wanted and more. speaking of babies, Mara was curently 2 months pregnant with their 2nd child. Mara no longer works as GM because of Audrey and the child she is carrying now, but she still goes to most of John's show's with her child. They will sometimes stay backstage, or they will sit front row next to the commentary booth with family or friends. On special occasions and after a big win at paperviews, Mara and Audrey would go in the ring and celebrate the win. John loved showing off his family. If the girls don't attend a show, they stay at their home and watch on TV. _

_It was the perfect life for Mara and John and they couldn't wish for anything more. But just to think, what if John never told Mara how he felt that one night at the Gazebo.._

* * *

**_THE END. like I said, I really liked writing this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Check out my current story im writing now "Back from my past" ! Okk, hope you liked the story! (:_**


End file.
